Paul St. Peter
Paul Schmidl Peter (born April 26, 1958 in Minneapolis, Minnesota, USA), known by his stage name: Paul St. Peter, is an American voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation - Dubbing' *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir (2016) - Master Fu (ep14) 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Red Hawk: Weapon of Death (2002) - Narrator *Space Dogs (2012) - Additional Voices *Winx Club: Mystery of the Abyss (2014) - Tritannus Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Arc the Lad (2001-2002) - Gorgon (eps21-26), Quote, Soldiers *Argento Soma (2003) - Officer (ep16) *Cowboy Bebop (2000) - Punch, Additional Voices *Durarara!! (2011) - Anri's Father, Dollar#5 (ep11), Higa, Syndicate Member#2 (ep13), Man's Voice B (ep14) *Eureka Seven (2006) - Commander (ep6), Lifter A (ep7), Norma 01 (ep7) *Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo (2005-2006) - Fernand Morcerf *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2005) - Priest (ep5), Refugee (ep7), Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2005) - Imakurusu *Grenadier: The Beautiful Warrior (2005) - Restaurant Owner (ep4), Shop Owner *Gun Frontier (2003) - Ahonenn, Mayor, Postman *Gungrave (2005) - Bodyguard (ep21), Nyman (ep23) *Gurren Lagann (2008) - Guzack (ep2), Jorgun, Thymilph, Village Chief (ep1) *Hunter × Hunter (2016) - Examinee (ep8), Todo (ep6) *Kekkaishi (2010) - Koya *Last Exile (2003-2004) - Additional Voices *Mars Daybreak (2005) - OD Pirate *Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans (2016) - McMurdo Barriston, Nobleman (ep13), Savarin's Boss (ep16) *Monster (2009-2010) - Dr. Julius Reichwein, BKA Chief, Bar Owner (ep23), Eisler Memorial Doctor, Man (ep11), Police Chief (ep7), Police Inspector (ep17), Truck Driver (ep20), Turkish Man (ep17) *Naruto: Shippūden (2009-2017) - Kurama the Nine-Tailed Fox, Allied Ninja H (ep270), Fire Temple Monk (ep58), Leaf Ninja (ep390), Old Man (ep293), Rashii (ep270), Sand Village Elder (ep394) *Naruto spin off! Rock Lee & his ninja pals (2015) - Kurama the Nine-Tailed Fox (ep23) *One Punch Man (2016) - Subterranean (ep1), The Beast King (ep2) *Overman King Gainer (2005) - Shinjin, Additional Voices *SD Gundam Force (2003-2008) - Gunbike *Saiyuki Reload (2005) - Additional Voices *Samurai Champloo (2005) - Additional Voices *Serial Experiments Lain (1999) - Additional Voices *Trigun (2000-2001) - Loose Ruth (ep1), Additional Voices *Wild Arms: Twilight Venom (2003) - Danny (ep6), Additional Voices *X (2003) - Priest (ep19) *Zetman (2013) - Dr. Sugita, Delinquent C (ep1), Doctor (ep1) 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Digimon: Revenge of Diaboromon (2005) - Armageddemon, Diaboromon, Imperialdramon, Paildramon, Stingmon, Wormmon 'Movies - Dubbing' *Akira (2001) - Police Interrogator#2 *Armitage III: Poly-Matrix (1997) - Additional Voices *Black Jack: A Surgeon with the Hands of God (2001) - Additional Voices *Cowboy Bebop: The Movie (2002) - Newscaster, Punch *Digimon: The Movie (2000) - Diaboromon, Keramon, Kokomon, Infermon *Digimon Adventure tri.: Determination (2017) - Leomon *Karas: The Prophecy (2006) - Wanyudo *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Movie I (1999) - Additional Voices *Patlabor: The Movie (2006) - Kaihou, Matsui *Patlabor 2: the Movie (2006) - Kaihou, Matsui *Redline (2012) - Gori Rider *Road to Ninja: Naruto The Movie (2014) - Kurama the Nine-Tailed Fox *The Last: Naruto The Movie (2015) - Kurama the Nine-Tailed Fox, Otsutsuki Clan Patriarch *They Were Eleven (1996) - Doctor, Narrator 'OVA - Dubbing' *Black Jack (2005) - Additional Voices *éX-Driver (2002) - Doctor (ep6), Man 3 *Kikaider-01: The Animation (2003) - Additional Voices *Macross Plus (1995-1996) - Additional Voices *Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory (1999) - South Burning *Phantom Quest Corp. (1995) - Client (ep1), Sano (ep2) *Submarine 707R (2004) - Additional Voices *Tales of Phantasia: The Animation (2007) - Bar Patron (ep4), Dozo, General (ep4), Official (ep1) Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Onmyoji II (2004) - Yasumaro Video Games 'Video Games' *Dead Head Fred (2007) - Executioner, Freak Farmer, Grizzle *Diablo III (2012) - Additional Voices *Digimon: All-Star Rumble (2014) - Imperialdramon Fighter Mode (Stingmon), Stingmon, Wormmon *Forgotten Realms Neverwinter Nights (2002) - Alhelor, Master Ford *Medal of Honor: Allied Assault: Spearhead (2003) - Additional Voices *Resident Evil 5 (2009) - Majini *Section 8 (2009) - Arm Infantry 1 *Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Double Agent (2006) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Ace Combat 6: Fires of Liberation (2007) - Lt. Colonel Victor Voychek *Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War (2006) - Belkan Army Platoon, Additional Voices *Baten Kaitos Origins (2006) - Nollin *Binary Domain (2012) - Additional Voices *Bleach: The 3rd Phantom (2009) - Yammy Riyalgo *Brave Fencer Musashi (1998) - Flatski *Bravely Default (2013) - Karl the Innkeep *Bravely Second: End Layer (2016) - Courier, Guard#2, Karl the Innkeep, Lande Lessor *Bushido Blade 2 (1998) - Highway Man *Castlevania: Judgment (2008) - Cornell *Culdcept Saga (2008) - Additional Voices *Digimon: Digital Monsters: Rumble Arena (2002) - Imperialdramon, Stingmon, Wormmon *Digimon World: Data Squad (2007) - Barbamon, Laviamon, Ravemon *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) - Additional Voices *Dragon's Dogma (2012) - Additional Voices *Drakengard 3 (2014) - Michael *Dynasty Warriors 4 (2003) - Wei Yan, Xu Huang, Yuan Shao *Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires (2004) - Wei Yan, Xu Huang, Yuan Shao *Dynasty Warriors 5 (2005) - Wei Yan, Yuan Shao *Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires (2006) - Wei Yan, Yuan Shao *Eureka Seven vol.1: The New Wave (2006) - Arms Dealer *Eureka Seven vol.2: The New Vision (2007) - Commander *Fire Emblem: Awakening (2013) - Gregor, Laurent *Front Mission 4 (2004) - Captain Bauer, Roemer, V.S.A. Pilot, V.S.A. Soldier, Z.A. WAP *Kessen II (2001) - Liu Zhang, Taishi Ci *Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days (2009) - Xemnas "No. I" *Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance (2012) - Xemnas *Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 Remix (2013) - Xemnas "No.I" *Kingdom Hearts HD II.5 Remix (2014) - Xemnas *Kingdom Hearts II (2006) - Xemnas *Lupin the 3rd: Treasure of the Sorcerer King (2004) - Randolf, Theodore *MagnaCarta 2 (2009) - Additional Voices *Majin and the Forsaken Kingdom (2010) - Majin *Naruto Shippuden: Dragon Blade Chronicles (2010) - Kurama the Nine-Tailed Fox *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact (2011) - Kurama the Nine-Tailed Fox *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (2010) - Kurama the Nine-Tailed Fox *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Kurama the Nine-Tailed Fox *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Kurama the Nine-Tailed Fox *Ninja Gaiden 3 (2012) - Operator *Omega Boost (1999) - ADR Loop Group *SD Gundam Force: Showdown! (2004) - Gunbike, Gundiver 01, Leonardo, Zakrello Gate *Sakura Wars: So Long, My Love (2010) - Dokurobo *Samurai Champloo: Sidetracked (2006) - Bulykin *Shadow Hearts: Covenant (2004) - Joachim, Additional Voices *Shinobido 2: Revenge of Zen (2012) - Bandit, Kazama Samurai General *Silent Bomber (2000) - Commanding Officer *Soulcalibur: Legends (2007) - Bernd *Soulcalibur V (2012) - Narrator *Star Ocean: First Departure (2008) - Jie Revorse *Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (2004) - Dr. Robert Leingod *Tales of the Abyss (2006) - Tritheim *Tales of Zestiria (2015) - Man, Mathia, Onlooker B, Symonne's Male Form, Villager *Victorious Boxers: Revolution (2007) - Miyata's Father, Mr. Yagi *Warriors Orochi (2007) - Yuan Shao *Warriors Orochi 2 (2008) - Yuan Shao *Wild Arms 4 (2006) - Augst *Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht (2003) - Andrew Cherenkov *Ys VIII: Lacrimosa of Dana (2017) - Nahad Nautilus Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (124) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (116) *Years active on this wiki: 1995-2017. Category:American Voice Actors